Muppet Sherlock Holmes
Muppet Sherlock Holmes is a four-part comic book mini-series released in 2010 as part of the Muppet comics line from BOOM! Studios. The comic is a spoof of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories, with each issue to date titled after and directly (if often loosely) reworking a specific canonic story. The series stars Gonzo as Holmes, with Fozzie Bear as Dr. Watson, Kermit the Frog as Inspector Lestrade, and Miss Piggy in various female leads (including Irene Adler). The comic is written by Patrick Storck with artwork by Amy Mebberson and covers by Mebberson and David Petersen. Muppet Sherlock Holmes served as the final Muppet comic book to be released under the management of BOOM! Studios. Cast :Gonzo as Sherlock Holmes :Fozzie Bear as Dr. Watson :Kermit the Frog as Inspector Lestrade :Janice as Helen Stoneleigh (issue #1) :Wanda as Julia Stoneleigh (issue #1) :Rizzo the Rat as Dr. Roylott :Wayne as Julia's fiance (issue #1) :Nigel as Butler :Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as himself :Beaker as himself :Link Hogthrob as Duke Wilheim Ornstein :Miss Piggy as Irene Adler :Pepe the King Prawn as Jabez Wilson :Bean Bunny as Vincent Spaulding :Uncle Deadly as Duncan Ross :Rowlf the Dog as Mycroft Holmes (issue #4) :Sam the Eagle as Lord Musgrove (issue #4) :Cameos - Floyd Pepper (issues #1 and #3), Robin the Frog (issues #1 and #2), Angus McGonacle (issue #1), Wolfgang (issue #1), Animal (issue #1 and #3) Beauregard (issue # 2) Behemoth (issue #2), Zelda Rose (issue #2), J. P. Grosse (issue #2), Lew Zealand (issue #2), Dr. Teeth (issue #2 and issue #3), Mildred Huxtetter (issue #2), Male Koozebanian Creature (issue #3), Skeeter (issue #3 and #4), Scooter (issues #2, #3 and #4), Crazy Harry (issue #4) Issue #1: The Adventure of the Speckled Band :Release date: September 15, 2010 : :The story begins with a brief introduction by Watson. Once Watson arrives at 221B Baker Street, he and Holmes meet Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard, accompanied by Helen Stoneleigh. It turns out that Helen is the sister of Julia Stoneleigh, who has fallen ill. After a brief Veterinarian's Hospital-like scene, Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Julia visit Stoneleigh Wildlife & Preserves, where they meet Julia's fiance, Wayne, and Helen and Julia's adoptive father, Roylott. After going through a list of suspects (which does not include a poisonous snake), Holmes tries to find a secret passage, which Watson succeeds in doing. In an underground tunnel, the group meets Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, who are working on creating special preserves with the help of Wolfgang The Seal. It is soon after that Roylott reveals that he is also in the sock business, but when the sock market crashed, Roylott and his daughters lost it all. There is also a flashback about an argument between Wayne and Roylott about Julia, which creates incriminating evidence against Roylott. However, he pins the blame on the butler, who, while having a slight motive, would not wish ill upon Julia. The investigation leads outside to the wildlife preserve. After tea with an orchard snake, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade visit Julia's room, where they discover that a venomous snake has been drinking Julia's water with leaky fangs. The snake states that Roylott allows him to do this, as shedding is thirsty work. Roylott enters, and admits his crime, to which he is promptly eaten by the snake. From inside the snake, Roylott explains his plan: when Julia got a fever, her feet felt cold. If the symptoms could last forever, Roylott was going to release a "viper" line of preserves, to give all of London cold feet, to get back in business. Later, the trio is having grilled cheese and the preserves-but he doesn't know if they got the "viper" kind. File:Muppetsherlockholmes1a.jpg|(David Petersen) File:Sherlockholmes1a.jpg|unused cover Issue #2: A Scandal in Bohemia :Release date: October 13, 2010 :London is having some very strange weather-there's a cat front moving in and they're calling for dogs by the weekend. Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade are visited by Duke Wilheim Ornstein, who is being blackmailed by a woman named Miss Adler. After a stakeout, the trio discovers that Adler is hosting a party. Since none of them got an invitation, Holmes goes undercover as Eddie San Tesla, an inventor from Portugal. After making an absolute fool of himself, he cues Watson and Lestrade. They create a multitude of distractions, from a disco song to a deadly beetle. Finally, they believe they have discovered all of Adler's hiding places for the blackmail items. When Holmes begins to contemplate whether or not he has met his match, Adler in a cloak meets them. The next morning, the trio revisits Adler's mansion, and discover that she has given up blackmailing and has burned the evidence. The trio hires a maid, which turns out to be Miss Adler in disguise. File:Muppetsherlockholmes1b.jpg|(Amy Mebberson) Issue #3: The Red-Headed League :Release date: November 10, 2010 File:Muppet_Sherlock_Holmes_Issue_3.jpg|(Amy Mebberson) Issue #4: Musgrove Ritual :Release date: December 8, 2010 File:MuppetSherlock_04.jpg|(Amy Mebberson) Notes This is the first literary Muppet comic not to feature Statler and Waldorf. See also External links * ToughPigs 13-page preview of issue #1 * ToughPigs 5-page preview of issue #2 * ToughPigs 5-page preview of issue #3 * ToughPigs 5-page preview of issue #4 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Category:Muppet Books Category:BOOM! Studios